Welcome to Hell (Chapter Name Here)
by Oraandlink
Summary: My name is Ag'tiel Metaru. Go ahead, laugh your asses off, but know this; someday, you may be found dead in a ditch. Anyways, I have finally accomplished the great achievement of getting into high school! A monster school, to be exact. Hint: Spoilers. Duh!. Note: This may eventually include characters from Ouran High School Host Club and Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of school is the worst. Especially when you are as I am.

That is, a half demon- half angel.

Sadly, there was only one high school that I could get into without the students either laughing at me or me ripping me someone apart, literally; Yokai Academy.

It might be slightly harder than other, normal schools, but I can show my true form. At least, sometimes.

"Zordin, I'm gonna be late for the bus!" I shouted to my father up the stairs. "I have to go!"

"Alright! Hurry!"

"I'll call you!" I rushed out the door.

_The bus stop is down there, the store is over there, I have thirty dollars, maybe if I hurry, I can get a few Twinkies... Maybe... _I bit my lip nervously. _Screw it! I'm going!_

I rushed down the hill and into the store, running past the sweets section, grabbed a few Twinkies, and sprinted back out, throwing ten of the thirty dollars at the cashier, then in a span of three seconds, skidded to a halt at the bus stop, began systematically destroying the package for two of the Twinkies, and bit into one, its creamy insides enveloping my tongue.

And yes, that does sound wrong, but my sixteen-year old body had experienced more than its fair share of wrongness.

The bus finally rolled to a stop in front of me, and the doors slid opened, clanking, revealing a blank eyed bus driver.

"Is this going to Yokai Academy?" I inquired uncertainly.

"Yeah, kid, it is," The driver answered, aloof.

"Are you sure that this bus is safe?" I asked, gesturing to the bus.

"Look, do you want to get to school or not?"

"Fine, fine." I walked up the steps and sat in the front aisle. "Why is no one else on the bus?"

"Well, this school isn't any normal school," he answered gruffly. "It is special in some way."

"It's not normal, yes, I know."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, as he started to drive. "You know, I once had a normal kid go through here once. He was like you, in some ways. The maybe, fourth time I saw him, he had _changed_..." He lost himself in thought after that, and the rest of the trip was silent.

I pulled my CD-player out of my backpack and put the headphones in. _I'm not okay, by My Chemical Romance,_ I thought to myself. _Perfect._

We went under a tunnel and when we came back out, the landscape had drastically changed. I sat up in my seat, realizing exactly where I was. I was at _the _Yokai Academy, like as in the one from the anime, Rosario+Vampire. "Oh... my... GODS!" I screamed the last word, and the driver looked back at me, then turned back to the front, muttering something about, "this generation," and I went towards the front door, knowing exactly where we were stopping, and as soon as the doors were opened, I flew out and down the path that was leading towards the school campus.

As I was going down the path, I ran past a group of kids, who looked really familiar, and I bumped into a pink-haired girl, causing her books to fly out of her hands. I stopped. "Sorry! I really didn't mean to! So sorry!" I flew down to the floor and began picking up her books.

"Oh, no, its fine! Don't worry about it!" A strangely familiar voice drifted out of the pink-haired girl's mouth.

When I finally did stand up and saw the girl fully, I realized instantly who she was. "OHMYGODS, YOU'RE MOKA AKASHIYA ARE'NT YOU, I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH AND I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN MET YOU BEFORE, BUT YOU ARE AMAZING, AND IF INNER MOKA IS LISTENING, I BID YOU GOOD TIDINGS AND A MIGHTY HELLO!" I stopped and took a _very_ deep breath to recover from that huge speech that I had given her.

"Uh... Hello?" she said/asked.

"Hello... Moka"

And so began my adventures at Yokai Academy.


	2. Beatdown

After that, I ran down the path, away from the beautiful vampire, Moka Akashiya. I finally came upon the school after ten minutes of running, and stopped at the doors, heaving into some of the bushes off of the path.

After I had recovered, I walked to the doors and pushed them open, only to reveal the terrifying scene of Tskune Aono, vampire, and Kurumu Kurono, succubus, making out next to the staircase, and a group of high-schoolers surrounding them.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I accomplished what I wanted to; distract everyone from the current make-out session. Even Tskune and Kurumu turned to look at me, the weird, new kid who just probably pissed off the two most famous kids in the school.

"You dare disrespect Tskune?!" A lackey in the crowd shouted at me.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I shouted again, this time louder and even more scared-sounding.

"Alright, that's it!" The same guy shouted, and he transformed into a weird lizard monster.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I yelled, yet again.

"Shut up!"

I calmed down and realized what was going on.

"Alright, I will. So, you wanna fight? Are you sure?" I asked, laughing silently in my head.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"You asked for it!"

I jumped as he charged, and he went directly under me. I landed and turned around. "Come on!" I taunted him with my hand, gesturing for him to come and get me.

He charged again, but this time, I rolled to the left and, as he went past, jammed my palm into his side, saying simultaneously, "It's time that you LEARNED- YOUR- PLACE!" The impact caused him to fly into the wall, shattering it in the process, and he flew threw the hole leading outside.

"Are you sure you still wanna go?!" I shouted at him through the hole.

"Unghmshem" He groaned.

"I'll take that as a no."

I turned back around and remembered the reason for the fight. "AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"What did I miss!?" A girl of around sixteen said as she was running to the scene. "Oh, great, it's the love birds, making out in the hallways, _again_! You two _seriously_ need to get a room!"

"This is not how it was_ supposed_ to be! Tskune _was supposed_ to get with Moka, not Kurumu! That motherfucking bitch! You must've used Charm on him, didn't you!?"

"Uh... No, actually, I started dating her out of my own free will," Tskune spoke from his spot holding up Kurumu.

"Shut up!" I shouted back at him. My fist flew from nowhere and met with his face, causing him to fly into the wall and drop Kurumu, who jumped and sprouted her Succubus wings along with her claws and tail, then soared down at me.

"You jerk! You tried to kill my boy friend!" I grabbed her claws from the air and flung her into a heap next to her _boyfriend_.

"Oh, my GOD! You totally just beat them up!" The girl that had run up earlier said to me. "Nice job!" She held her hand out for me to high five. I put my hand to her's, and looked away. "Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Kokoa Shuzen."

"Ag'tiel Metaru," I said to her and just realized who she was. "You are _the _Kokoa? Like, half-sister of Moka Akashiya?"

"Um... Yes?" She answered uncertainly.

"Nice to meet you! Yeah, I met your sister on the way here. I literally ran into her." I pointed through the hole.

"Sister's here?! I have to go help her carry her things! Well, see you later, Fame-Killer," She said as she stepped out of the hole that I had created with the lizard guy.

And that was the first of many names that was given to me by enemies and friends alike at the high-school of death.

_I'll probably meet all of them later, _I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs and away from the scene. I looked down and the last thing that I saw was a single face looking at me from a mirror on the wall.


	3. The Mirror dramatic music here

Haruhi Fujioka's POV

"Uh, senpai?" I asked, turning away from the mirror.

"What is it, Haruhi?" Kyoya answered before Tamaki could get his word in.

"I think that I just saw a face in the mirror."

"Well, that is what mirrors are for," Tamaki answered, beating Kyoya finally.

"No, but I saw someone else. He was walking up steps."

"Guy? A guy?" Tamaki asked.

"No, senpai, not like that."

"Whoever it is, I ban you from seeing him!" he said, ignoring me.

"But what if his face comes up again?"

"I have also seen a face before," Mori said, walking up with ninja stealth.

"Wah!" Tamaki sprung up from his spot on the couch. "Don't do that again!"

"Me too!" Honey said, also walking up with ninja stealth, his favorite stuffed bunny under his arms.

"YOU TOO?!" Tamaki shouted, still jumpy.

"Yes, me too~" Honey said, chewing his cake.

"No, you snuck up on me too?"

"Well, I am an unofficial ninja, and so is Mori-chan."

"Yeah, guys, stay on topic. So, three of us have seen this 'Face in the mirror.' Me and Tamaki don't personally use this mirror, so it is natural that we would not have seen it." Kyoya said calmly. "It just depends on if Kaoru and Hikaru have seen it."

"We heard our names called-" Hikaru said walking with his arm entwined with his brother's.

"And we couldn't resist!" Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"AIIII!" Tamaki jumped again.

"What's up with him?" Hikaru asked to no one in particular.

"He's jumpy." I answered, giving him the answer.

"Ah." They replied at the same time.

"So what do you want?" Kaoru asked.

"Have you ever before seen a face in this mirror?" Kyoya asked, pointing to the mirror in question.

"Other than our own-"

"We have seen one."

"Who's?" Everyone asked.

"It was a girl, who was putting a bow in her blue hair."

"Yeah, and she had really, _really_ big breasts. Bigger than anyone's at this school."

"Well, that's interesting." Kyoya said. We all looked at the mirror in response, me walking back to it.

"I saw a guy walking up stairs. He looked like he could have been in the Host Club."

"Was he as charming as I?" Tamaki asked, recovered from his state of... jumpiness.

"How would I have been able to know?"

I turned and tapped the mirror, hoping to get another glimpse of the boy- or really, anyone.

What I got was far from what I had wanted.


	4. One Touch

_**Sorry if I might not be uploading the next chapter after this, I tried uploading it tonight, but when I tried to copy it, I accidentally deleted it. So, it may be awhile. As in... Three... days... yeah. Nevermind.**_

White light exploded from the mirror, causing me to temporarily go blind. I heard Mori shout, "Grab hold of something!"

I reached out for anything to grab when the ground felt as though it was moving beneath me. "Help!" I shouted for anyone. But the next thing I knew, I was in the air, my vision returning. Becoming further and further away from me was real, solid ground.

Then I slammed down into the ground, blacking out for how long, I wouldn't know. When I finally came to, though, my friends from the Host Club were standing over me, minus the twins, looking at me. "My dear princess, are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, other than a headache, yeah." I tried sitting up, but the pain my head was causing me forced me to lie back down. "Where are we?"

"Well, right now, we are in an infirmary, and the nurse was kind enough to inform us that we are at a high-school somewhere in Japan named Yokai Academy. She wouldn't tell us anymore, saying that it was the duty of one of the students to tell us. Which student, she would not tell me," Kyoya responded, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"The student's here," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, coming from the direction of the door that I could see from my spot on the cot.

"Hello, my name is Yukari Sendo, and the headmaster has informed me that since you have been to this school and are obviously humans, then you will have to stay here for the time being, until we can either kill you, not literally, or you guys show him that you will not spill your secrets if you do return to your school," A small girl that looked fourteen, to young to be in a high-school, said, walking in the door.

"Well, young lady, you need not worry, we will not tell a soul!" Tamaki said, sweeping towards the girl, getting too close for her liking, as was evident in her eyes.

She pulled a thing that looked like a... Wand? And shouted two words. "Golden Washtubs!"

And a... golden washtub appeared above Tamaki's head and smashed down on it. And with it, I suppose that my headache transferred from me to him.

I stood up and walked to the girl named Yukari. "Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, and I apologize for my senpai," I said my mouth going to her ear. "He can sometimes be a- idiot, of sorts." I stepped back, pointing to Tamaki sitting in the corner, a dark haze hanging over his head.

"Well, since I have explained the generalness of the school, the headmaster will be sending another student to give you a tour of the school and it's surrounding area."

"Who?" Kyoya asked.

"I wouldn't know, but I do know that he beat up my former friends, Tskune and Kurumu," She replied bitterly. "Well, I've gotta go." She exited the room.

"Well, she was quite odd, and that thing she did to Tamaki was also."


	5. A little slice of Heaven

_**So, it turns out th**_**_at I had an undo button, so, I actually did get this chapter uploaded sooner than planned, and... yeah. Oh! Six more days till Christmas! Yays! PRESENTS!  
_**

Ag'tiel Metaru

"Ag'tiel Metaru, new year one student, please report to the office."

"Who's that?" I heard a male student ask to my right.

"I don't know," a female student said from his side.

"Oh! He's that guy who beat up Tskune and Kurumu!" their friend said.

I stepped forward. "Do you by any chance know where the office is?" I asked the group of students.

A female student with light blue-purple hair stepped forward, and everyone else took a step back, looking on in fear. "I've been there before. I can take you there."

"M-m-mi," I took a deep breath. "Mizore..." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said your name."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you're Mizore Shirayuki, of course."

She gaped at me. "Alright, when someone stalks a stalker, that's a little creepy," a girl that looked two years younger than me said as she approached the scene.

I sprung at the girl, wrapping her in my arms and hugging her as hard as I could. "Yukari..." I whispered into her ear. I felt her relax and I let go.

"How do you know my name...?" she asked outloud.

"Well, back in the human world... No, I'd rather not ruin the little bit of mysteriousness that I have."

"I have to go, so... I guess that I'll see you later," she said and stepped away, then began walking the opposite direction that I was facing. _Mmm... I can still smell her hair..._

"So... are we going?" Mizore asked.

I turned around and attacked her too, tackling her into the side hallway, away from the main group of kids. "Mizore, I have had fantasies of meeting you for the past four years." Even then, I would still have been sixteen. "I just never believed that any of them would ever come true."

"Mmmm..." she moaned.

I let go and stood up, offering her my hand. She took it gracefully, pulling herself up with the help of my body strength. When she came up she fell into my arms, her face coming so close to mine, close enough that if I just moved my lips... forward... then I could... kiss her. But no, I'm not so cruel as to steal a kiss from a girl that just met me.

Unless they steal that kiss from me. Her lips collided with mine, causing a jolt to course through my body, but not unpleasant, more... pleasant.

For a second, I stayed in that same blissful place. Then I came around, and when I did, my lips pressed back at hers, and I could swear that I felt her tongue press against my lips, begging for entrance...

"You coming?" Mizore's voice called me back to reality, realizing that if she was talking to me, then what just occurred could not have been more than fantasy.

Blissful, maybe not pure, fantasy.

I felt a coolness at my lips, and when I felt there, it was... cool. Not that kind of cool that's just... classroom cool, or ice cool, but it felt how I imagined a kiss from Mizore Shirayuki would feel. In that case, then... No! It did _not_ happen! But maybe...


	6. The New NEW kids

"We're here," the blue-purple haired girl said to me, snapping me out of my thought-induced coma.

"Oh! Uh... Thanks! I... guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Goodbye..."

"Ag'tiel. Ag'tiel Metaru."

"Well, goodbye Mr. Metaru," she said, bowing.

"I guess this is it," I said to myself, turning to face the large, slightly oversized doors to the office, pushing them open.

"Hello, Ag'tiel," a voice said, emanating from behind a roll chair.

"Uh... hello?"

The chair swiveled around, turning to face me. "I suppose that you think that you are in trouble."

"Well, not really. I mean, I know that I probably shouldn't have beaten them up, especially not on my first day."

"And why is it that you do not think you would have gotten in trouble?"

"Because I have seen how little punishment you here at Yokai dole out to students who behave... incorrectly. Like have you seen that group of guys that is utterly pedophile? They almost raped Yukari. When she was _twelve years old._ And look at what you guys did to them. Absolutely _nothing._"

"To be fair, Moka and Maka took care of them, so it's not like-"

"Maka?"

"Yes. She was transferred here from the DWMA in Nevada. She and Moka have become quite close."

"As in, Maka Albarn?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"OH MY GODS, WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME?!"

He stuck his forefingers into his ears, clearing them out. "Well, back to why you are here. The reason that I brought you here is because even though this is your first day here, you seem to have an extended knowledge of the grounds of this school. We have seven new human students who arrived here today, a little bit after you, actually, and considering you have... beat up the two strongest students at this school, then I thought that, if you escorted them, then no one would, as you kids say, mess with them."

"But... I still don't know where everything is! I had to ask Mizore to bring me here. Mizore, as in creepy stalker girl... who is totally hot and beautiful and cute."

"Riiight... anyways, you probably know where the dorms are, and those are the most important places in the whole school, other than the classes. I wouldn't want the students to... have the same experience as Yukari, although I'm guessing that they can take care of themselves."

"Fine. Where are they?" I asked, moving to the door.

"They will be in the nurses' office."

"'Kay." I stepped into the hallway, glimpsing a piece of purple-blue disappear into the air-ducts. "Mizore, can you show me where the nurses' office is?"

Her head came out of the same air-duct. "Let's go," she said, dropping from the air-duct.


End file.
